Glaring
by Naraku'sKoibito
Summary: Short fluffy oneshot with Kaku/Hida. They've gotten used to working with each other, but there's still something about Kakuzu that bothers Hidan


Just a kick one-shot with the word prompt from one of my best friends. Yay for Kaku/Hida! lol..yeh so thats about it really. I don't own Naruto!

* * *

They had been partners for a little while now. Gradually, they got used to recognising and working with the others moods. They knew how the other worked during a mission, during battle, and during 'free' time. They knew when to talk, and when not to, when it was safe to be sarcastic and snide, and when it wasn't. For example, Kakuzu knew that poking fun at Hidan during or right after a ritual would only end in time wasting as he re-attached his own limbs. Hidan knew that ordering the most expensive thing on the menu in a tea-house or the most expensive rooms in a hotel would only put Kakuzu in one of his extra stingy moods and result in him having to sleep outside and steal food to eat for the next few days. Kakuzu also knew that Hidan would put off his ritual sacrificing till the end of a fight if they were extremely outnumbered, and Hidan knew that one of Kakuzu's masks would be watching out if Hidan was in a sticky situation.

However, there was still something that bothered Hidan about Kakuzu, involving the masks hiding the hearts in his back. They glared at him. Yes, that's right, Hidan was convinced that whenever Kakuzu's bare back was facing his way, the masks protecting his extra hearts were giving him 'The Evils'. Why would Hidan be staring at Kakuzu's back you ask? I mean, apart from the reason that it stared back. Well, Hidan was usually looking…further south, but you know that feeling you get when you're being watched? Exactly. So Hidan would gradually lift his gaze, and then his eyes would connect with the 'eyes' of the masks and well, he just wouldn't be able to look away. This was usually quite embarrassing when Kakuzu turned around again, as he had done on a few occasions, and ask if there was something Hidan wanted. Hidan would just look away quickly and mutter something like 'unnatural', which Kakuzu thought was pretty rich coming from Hidan.

Now, this may sound like an extreme place of paranoia (I mean, it's bad enough when you think people are staring at you, but masks?), but Hidan had a theory that the hearts would project some kind of 'life' into the masks that protected them and therefore it gave them characteristics of real eyes. Well, that was Hidans' excuse anyway (and he was sticking to it!). He would try to quiz Kakuzu if the hearts could do things like that (they were already able to move on their own, with those weird 'tentacle' things) but Kakuzu would just look at him like he was crazy (-er) and turn away.

Much like he had just done. They were currently walking along a well-worn dirt track, looking for somewhere to stay for the night. It seemed like Hidan had behaved himself well enough during their last fight a few hours previous with another pair of missing nins and was being rewarded with a night's sleep in a (traditional inn). However, (traditional inns) were proving rare; they had found one 2 hours ago, but Kakuzu had said that it was too expensive and they hadn't seen another one since. At the risk of his partner changing his mind about them not sleeping outside, Hidan decided to politely voice his opinion.

"Fucking hell! Look, can't we just go back to that one we found before? Soon, no amount of bath water is going to be able to wash the dirt off, seriously!"

Kakuzu had a split second of wishing that Hidan wasn't immortal, counted backwards from 10, and kept walking, ignoring his partner. Said immortal was currently getting more and more irritated (and irritating).

"I'm surprised I don't tan in this weather. It's fucking boiling!" (Kakuzu resisted the urge to tell Hidan that there was not enough UV in the world to tan his pasty hide)

Hidan stopped momentarily to remove the top half of his cloak and roll it down so that he could tie it around his hips. From the sounds of it, Kakuzu (who was a metre or so ahead of him) had decided to do the same. After Hidan ensured that his cloak was secure, he looked up and _oh my God_! There they were! Those damn masks! Hidan visually flinched as Kakuzu's masks narrowed their eyes at him. Kakuzu himself then turned around to see his partner almost gouging his own eyes out. Kakuzu sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, counted down from 10 again, and started walking along the road, his creeped-out partner tip-toeing behind him.

Several hours and arguments later, the zombie twins stood before a (traditional inn). Hidan had just started to kiss the dust in front of the inn, when Kakuzu grabbed one of his arms and dragged him inside. The receptionist at the desk gave them a terrified little smile and squeaked something that sounded like "Irasshaimase...".

"We want a room for one night for two people."

The little receptionist checked through her book quickly.

"We ha-we have two rooms available. One with separate futons, the other with one to share. The one with separate futons is 10,000 and the other is7,000."

Kakuzu just looked at her (Hidan wasn't paying attention; he was still trying to spit all the dirt in his mouth out).

"What was that?"

The receptionist visibly quaked in her seat.

"Erm, there are two rooms available. One with-"

"The price!"

She gave a faint little scream.

"Hai, hai! Single futons; 10,000. Double; 7,000."

Kakuzu was considering it for a moment. Share a bed with Hidan or part with more of his precious money that was necessary. It wasn't that he didn't want to share a bed with Hidan (quite the opposite), he just didn't think it was a very good idea. He decided on the lesser of the two evils.

"We'll take the double."

He handed over his money, took the key, and preceded to drag Hidan to the room. Said Jashinist felt like he had just missed something pretty important judging from the look currently on Kakuzu's face. As soon as they were out of sight, the little receptionist collapsed in a dead faint behind her desk.

Upon reaching their room, Kakuzu went into the bathroom to take a shower, while Hidan looked at the single futon in the room with dismay.

"Hey, I missed something pretty important back there didn't I?" he yelled at Kakuzu through the bathroom door. He heard a faint grunt in the affirmative.

Hidan went to use the shower after Kakuzu, scrubbing his skin raw trying to get every little molecule of dust off his body. Completing his vendetta against the mini dust bunnies, Hidan returned to the main room to find Kakuzu already half asleep on the futon. Resisting the sudden, overwhelming urge to jump right in next to his partner, Hidan calmly walked around to his side of the futon while trying not to be distracted by the sight of his partner's naked torso visible above the covers. He swallowed loudly as Kakuzu sighed in his semi-consciousness and rolled onto his side, wiggling deeper into the futon. Trying vainly to ignore his partner, Hidan sat on the other side of the futon and stripped before he pulled on a pair of loose trousers to sleep in and crawled into bed. He had been waiting all day to sleep again. He hated long journeys, they made him so tired! He let out a breath and rolled onto his side, facing the centre of the futon...and his heart stopped. However, the hearts behind the four masks currently glaring at him didn't. He lay in shock for a few seconds, staring unblinkingly at the masks (who were staring unblinkingly back) until he finally found his voice.

"...Kakuzu..."

"Hn? What the hell do you want?" Kakuzu muttered sleepily back. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Kakuzu...Can you turn around?"

"...What?"

Hidan felt himself starting to panic; these masks were creeping him out!

" 'Kuzu, turn around. Just roll over."

Kakuzu tried to block out the breathy way his partner said his name.

"Why?"

"Fucking hell Kakuzu! Just. Roll. Over!"

Kakuzu huffed angrily and rolled over so that he was facing Hidan.

"Fucking happy now?"

Hidan breathed a sigh of relief, the breath blowing lightly in Kakuzu's face.

"Thanks. Your masks stare at me! Seriously!"

"Not this again." Kakuzu couldn't believe that his sleep had been interrupted for this.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? They do! I mean, they can move on their own, can't they? They glare at me..."

"I can't believe I put up with this. I was half asleep and you wake me up 'cause you're paranoid. Fucking fantastic." Kakuzu shoved Hidan angrily in the shoulder.

Hidan growled and shoved him back. They stared at each other for a moment. And then hell broke loose. They fought on the futon for a few minutes (with lots of scratching and hair pulling), before Kakuzu got the upper hand with a blow to the gut and preceded to roll on top of Hidan. He held the zealots hands over his head, against the pillow, and brought their faces close together.

"For the last time, don't fucking bother me with your paranoia. I just don't care. I'm so sick of...Wh-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hidan had stopped paying attention as soon as he had been pinned to the futon. During Kakuzu's speech, he had slowly trailed his eyes down his partners face, stopping briefly at his lips, down to his neck, and lifted his eyes to his partners again. Kakuzu looked confused and lifted his head away from Hidan's slightly.

"What? What is it?"

Hidan bit his lower lip, before pushing up a little out of the awkward angle he was placed in and pressed his lips to Kakuzu's. Six hearts stopped beating. Then they all went into overdrive.

0o0o0

The sunlight that fell across Hidan's face woke him up. He yawned, rolled onto his stomach and stretched out his back, like a cat. He sighed happily when several joints clicked. He closed his eyes briefly and rolled back onto his side, opening his eyes again. You know, they say that you can usually tell what kind of day it will be for you when you wake up. Hidan, judging by the first thing he saw that morning, decided that it would be a very good day. Kakuzu had gotten off the futon and was walking towards the bathroom. Naked. Hidan grinned wickedly and continued to stare. After a few moments of sightseeing, he got the feeling that he was being watched. His blood ran cold and he looked up at the four masks facing him. Nothing. He frowned and squinted his eyes slightly. Nope, still nothing. The masks were just...normal. He didn't feel like he was being glared at. This was _too_ strange. While Hidan stared, still frowning at his back, Kakuzu turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Something you wanted?"

Hidan stopped frowning at Kakuzu's back and looked into his face. He grinned slowly.

"Well...since you asked..."

* * *

Hope you liked it! please review! Btw, 'irasshaimase' means 'Welcome' =D


End file.
